From Up Above
by AislinCeivun
Summary: Mikhail, and his not quite rosy thoughts on being separated from his master. /Inspired by Kapitel.73/


**Title::** From Up Above

**Author::** Aislin

**Fandom::** 07-Ghost

**Characters::** Mikhail

**Rating::** PG

**Length::** oneshot

**Genre::** Drama

**Warnings::** possessive!Mikhail (maybe touching BL-borders), first person POV

**Disclaimer::** I do not own any of the characters. Every credit goes to Ichihara Yukino & Amemiya Yuki.

**A/N::** Inspired by Kapitel.73 (_Curse_) For beta-reading, the thanks goes to Priya (*sesshouluver)!

**Summary::** Mikhail, and his not quite rosy thoughts on being separated from his master.

**Excerpt:: **_"__Raphael says I am bound to change my view on humans for I will always be with them, seeing them to the World's End - that is my duty as an archangel, after all. She also says that I have to open my eyes for the pure people I might notice during that long time. She may be right: I can already see men worth my attention. Who make me understand why the Chief made this otherwise sorry race ascend."_

September, 2011

* * *

><p>Humans are ridiculously foolish, that is something I have always known. They never cease to amaze me with their idiocy. Just look at the terrible wars they always start, again and again, fighting with the whole length of their short-lived existence like there will be no tomorrow if they don't reach the holy goal. And even if they <em>do<em> reach it, the exultation doesn't last for more than a couple of days. Next morning they open their eyes and realize that during the night a new goal has formed inside their head. A new goal to sacrifice lives for.

The Chief of Heaven was clearly off in his calculations when he decided to raise humans to be the dominating race on Earth.

It is not that I dislike humans – I know perfectly well that not everyone is like that, or rather, not everyone is to blame for their higher-ups' idiocy. But I lived through thousands of years (more than men can ever imagine) and I saw a lot of things. Things I would rather forget. Things that made my immortal heart ache.

So it's really no wonder that by now I've lost the faith I had in men.

Raphael says I am bound to change my view on humans for I will always be with them, seeing them to the World's End – that is my duty as an archangel, after all. She also says that I have to open my eyes for the pure people I might notice during that long time. She may be right: I can already see men worth my attention. Who make me understand why the Chief made this otherwise sorry race ascend.

But Raphael is not one to talk. She opened his heart to the devilish people and let her guard down. Thanks to that she's weak now, weak to those bastards and there is no one to stop them from using _her _power… for their own fancy, of course.

Still saying you love the pure, innocent humans, Raphael?

I fear that the same unfortunate fate awaits my master and I cannot do a thing to help him. I can't – not when the Eye that links us together is in the hands of the devil himself.

Verloren, my long lost companion!

_I curse you._

I hate him for making me see the cruelty he treats Master with. While I was still connected to Master, I felt every emotion inside him, I saw every one of his memories, every little reminiscences of his past. He is pure and beautiful, despite all those dreadful, ugly things that have happened to him. Somehow he has managed to stay as untainted and clean as he was the time he descended from above to birth into a human baby. His soul is nothing like any other I have seen in my long life.

And right now his soul is screaming with terror. I can hear it clearly, even if Master himself can't.

He has lost himself again, thanks to that damned Verloren. After he had finally found his strength, his memories, his real inner self…! I could have killed every one of those bastards out of anger! I despise humans like them. They dare to toy with the one most important to me!

Just wait till I reunite with Master. His rightful rage will be nothing compared to _mine_.

It pains me to no end that when he needs me the most I can't be there for him.

Verloren's curious ambition has done only one fortunate thing for me: for a few brief moments, it let me possess Master. Sharing one body again allowed me to see into his thoughts and emotions. Master did not even seem to remember me – his memory was defective, or rather, _altered_, but I could sense that he is aware of the fact that something is amiss. He just cannot grasp it.

His whole being is desperately searching for those lost memories that can fill the enormous holes in his soul. He is searching for his friend who, I know, he can never find anymore. Not in his original form, anyway. Oh, I don't want him to feel the same heartbreaking grief he felt when his friend died.

And he is searching for his other important person, too, even though Master's mind is not even aware of having a person like this.

I want to kill all of them for making my master's mind and heart nothing more than a blank paper. I would have done it already, had Verloren not succeed in taking the Eye away from Master again. But next time I can reunite with my beloved host, I will take them down with me. There will be no survivors to tell the world about my revenge in rasped whispers.

And there is no doubt that a second chance will present itself to me in no time. Those foolish humans are far too curious about the Eye and the curse, and the same goes for Verloren, too. They will try to make me obey them once more, and when they do, I will make them pay for what they have done to my Master.

Trying to subjugate the great archangel, Mikhail? Want to make him an obedient pet, always available for a bit of war?

Just try it, and I guarantee that you are going to meet your maker, fools.

Still, I wish I could do more to help Master. But since I can't, there is only one thing I can wish for: Zehel, to find my master as soon as possible. I hate admitting it, but he's the only person now who can make Master whole again: who can make him remember. Zehel (or rather, Zehel's host) has a link with Master far stronger and more powerful than anyone, including me, dares to believe. Maybe not even _my_ link with Master can be compared to theirs. I usually feel anger and blind jealousy over this fact, but not now. Oh, definitely not now.

If Zehel can bring Master back, I will personally light the way up for him, hoping that he will find Master sooner. No one can protect Master as excellently as me, of course, but I have to admit that Zehel is the second best after me. I do not have to fear for Master's life if he has Zehel by his side. And I want Master to be safe.

I want him whole again.

I want to connect to him again.

I want to protect him from everything that could harm him in any way.

But I can't do it - not a thing, not now. If the chance presents itself I will flee without a second thought to be by my Master's side, but until then I can do nothing more than watch over him from up above with silent prayers on my lips.

And curses for Verloren and his bastard human dolls.

Just wait for me, my dearest Master! Hold on till I can draw you in between my protecting wings again so you have to fear nothing anymore. You are my light and hope among the sorry humans, the only treasure, the only thing precious to me. And I promise you I will never let them touch you in this dirty way again.

You may remain untainted, I will make sure of that. Just hold on, and the next time I am within you, I will never let anyone separate us again.


End file.
